


only fools fall for you

by 221bdisneystreet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, it's just sad and soft, the angst is really light tho trust me it's not that bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bdisneystreet/pseuds/221bdisneystreet
Summary: "Keith was a fool. A fool to not restrain himself, a fool to act on his instincts, no matter how powerful they were, a fool to even think that he would love someone like Keith…He was such a goddamn fool."In his own eyes, Keith was stupid, messed up, and a fool.But in his eyes, Keith was someone he loved.





	only fools fall for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotRover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotRover/gifts).



> This fic is a belated birthday gift to Mo (@NotRover) so HAPPY BIRTHDAY MO AND I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS! <3 Go wish her a belated happy birthday and READ HER FICS. They give me an emotional reaction every time.
> 
> The title was taken from "Fools" by Troye Sivan, and the story was partly inspired by [the ending to one of my favorite films Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wsZSZ_vcCvA)
> 
> I want to give a big shoutout to Brigid (@angstinspace) for being such an amazing beta again! <3 Her comments definitely made my night.

_This was a mistake_.

Keith could feel his racing heartbeat, percussive and heavy like a large drum, as he ran. His footsteps echoed against the metal floor. The castle hallway was shrouded in black, faintly illuminated by patches of ethereal blue cast by the lamps on the walls. It was as if he was running through an endlessly dark street lined with celestial streetlights. He swore that at one  point, he heard _him_ calling out his name.

But he didn’t dare look back.

_Fuck, this was a mistake_.

Keith stopped near his bedroom door and leaned against the wall as he inhaled and released shallow breaths. A sheen of sweat coated the back of his neck and warmth burned in his cheeks.

_I’m so stupid_.

Keith slowly slumped to the ground and hugged his legs to his chest. Resting his forehead against his knees, he shut his eyes and bit his lip. He struggled to hold in the distress swelling in his chest and the tears that were starting to form. He always told himself he wasn’t one to cry easily, but so far that was proven to be a lie twice: for the first time when he had lost his parents and for the second time when he thought he lost Shiro, the only person he could really trust and look up to as a friend and brother.

This was going to be the third time.

“Idiot, idiot, idiot…” he grumbled to himself.

He really was an idiot.

From the moment he blurted out _I love you_ , from the moment he saw Lance’s surprised face, from the moment he fled in desperation…

He wished he could just forget it all or rewind time and stop himself from saying those stupid three words.

Keith was a fool. A fool to not restrain himself, a fool to act on his instincts, no matter how powerful they were, a fool to even think that _he_ would love someone like Keith…

He was such a goddamn fool.

“Hey man…” a familiar voice murmured next to him. Keith opened his eyes at the touch of a tender, reassuring hand on his shoulder and sucked in a sharp breath. Even though a tiny voice in the back of his mind urged him to not make any eye contact, Keith lifted his head and saw _him_.

“You really gotta do something about that whole ‘sudden running away’ schtick of yours.” Lance laughed quietly, rubbing the back of his neck as he knelt beside Keith. The crooked grin on his face and his soft voice just made the warmth in Keith’s face bloom even more.

As much as he wanted to attempt a comeback, he diverted his gaze and rested his chin on his knees. Lance sighed, letting his hand fall as he inched himself closer to Keith.

“Keith...why did you run?”

Keith hesitated. Even though the reasons to him were clear as day, he was at a complete loss for words.

He finally mumbled, “Because I was stupid.”

“Well I mean,” Lance said, “you’re more of an ‘emotion over logic’ kind of guy, but ‘stupid’ isn’t really the word to––”

“I wasn’t thinking, Lance,” Keith cut him off. He shook his head in frustration, clawing into his hair and burying his face in his knees. “I was being stupid as usual.”

Lance sighed. “You’re not stupid. Impulsive, for sure, but that doesn’t equal stupidity.”

“And that’s the fucking problem with me, Lance. I act or say shit before I even think about it, no matter how dumb it is. I’m just...driven to make these dumbass choices and I don’t realize it until it’s too late.”

Keith could feel the tears starting to drip from his eyes. At this point, it was useless to hold them back.

“I was stupid to tell you I love you, and I was stupid to trust my instincts and think for even a second that you would love me back.”

Embarrassment immediately overtook him as he squeezed his eyes shut. There he was saying dumb shit again without thinking first. God, how much more can he fuck up in one night?

“...You’re saying your instincts were wrong?”

Puzzled, Keith looked back up and wiped his tears. Lance’s expression mirrored his own, yet there was a hint of gentleness written in his confusion.

“W-what?” Keith’s voice was barely a whisper.

“Look…” Lance’s gaze dropped to the floor. “You can’t continually beat yourself up over who you are, including your flaws. Believe me, I still kind of struggle with that myself.” He gave a lighthearted chuckle before continuing. “And even though you’re the guy who shoots first and asks questions later and a complete hothead, none of that has or will ever change how I feel about you.”

He locked eyes with Keith and smiled.

“I love you, Keith. Every single part of you…” He took Keith’s hand, the warmth of their intertwined fingers seeping into his skin. “Even those parts of yourself that you’re not proud of...”

As he struggled to process Lance’s words, surprise and panic bubbled in Keith’s stomach. He should have been relieved, _ecstatic_ even to hear all of this. He should have happily accepted those words. And yet––

“How can you love me?”

“Huh?”  Lance’s smile faded, his eyebrows knitting together into a confused look.

Keith didn’t know why he was trying to deny Lance’s confession. He didn’t know why he was trying to push him away, even though that wasn’t what he wanted. He didn’t know how to distinguish between his gut feelings and his rational mind.

“You’ve been around me long enough to see the kind of person I am. You know how much I’ve messed up, how much of a screw-up I am. But you love me anyway? Don’t you realize what you’re getting yourself into?” Keith anxiously rambled and tugged his hand out of Lance’s, as if he had been shocked by static.

“Keith...” Lance let his hand hover near Keith’s cheek, a worried expression on his face.

“What if there’s a point where you can’t take it anymore? When you might leave?” Keith stared down at the ground, his vision gradually blurring. “You’re going to have to deal with me and put up with even the most unbearable parts of myself and––”

Before Keith could even finish, Lance cut him off with a kiss.

Keith’s eyes widened in surprise. The warmth of Lance’s lips pressed into his washed over his body like sunbeams streaming through an open window on a summer morning. The gentle touch of Lance’s hand cupping his cheek made something in his chest flutter and blossom like a garden of roses in springtime. Keith closed his eyes, basking in the sensations. He felt safe, comfortable, almost certain...

Keith opened his eyes when Lance gently pulled away. With a fond grin, Lance simply whispered, “Okay.”

Lance was probably a fool to fall for someone like Keith. But Keith was an even bigger fool to doubt that Lance loved him.

Despite the tears that still clouded his vision, Keith’s mouth quirked up into a smile, and he leaned forward, resting his forehead against Lance’s. A voice in his head told him to finally give in, to accept the feelings he was experiencing.

And with a quiet giggle, he listened to that voice.

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all want to talk with me about Voltron or my fics or just anything in general, find me on tumblr (@221bdisneystreet) or twitter (@mirmirthepanda)!


End file.
